


Reunion Jitters

by WolfaMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Caring Sam, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What was Sam waiting for under the lamp? Written from spoilers of Season 6 and prior to airing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion Jitters

Reunion Jitters

By Wolfa Moon

SUM: What was Sam waiting for? Spoilers. You've been warned.

DIS: No Own.

RJ

Sam stood under the lamp. Watching Dean keep his promise. The light flickering above him announced the arrival of his family's angel. Friend, brother.

"Hey Cas," Sam spoke. Eyes never leaving his view point of Dean. "Is he happy?" Cas came over to stand beside Sam.

"He is," Cas spoke but was leaving something out. Sam knew it. The tone. A quick glance over at the angel. He saw what he saw in the mirror whenever he thought of Dean. They had lost a brother. Keeping him safe. Out of the battle. Giving him his reward by staying away.

"Cas, we need him."

""I know. But you should have come to him earlier than now."

"We were busy." Cas nodded. He was there for all of it. Sam really took a glance over the Winchester's angel. "What's wrong?" Cas swayed. Sam and Cas had become brothers. Especially since Cas dragged his ass out of hell. Marking him like his brother. Fighting Lucifer out. Making him whole again. Then Sam saw what is causing Castiel the problem. An angel blade is sticking in his left shoulder. "What the hell dude?" Sam grabbed Cass. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was about too." Sam smiled as he moved Cass toward his car. The Dodge Charger didn't sit far from where he stood.

"So do I just pull it out?"

"That would be most appreciative." The phone is ringing inside the car. Sam looked to Cas. "It is you cousin." Sam nodded. Then pulled at the distraction. Cas sent out a silent scream. Stumbling back into the car.

" You okay?"

"I will be." Opening the door Sam set Cas inside. Looking between his two brothers. "Sam, what are you going to do?" Sam looked to the blade before handing it over to Cas. Leaning over he picked up his phone. Quickly he checked the text and shoved the phone in his pocket.

"I'm going to go, um, knock on the door. And say…"

"Hey honey I'm home." Sam smiled. Cas was learning the venue of pop culture since helping the brothers. Especially grateful that Sam explained them to him. And the rest of his mother's side helping his tutelage. Especially since he stuck out like a sore thumb. They needed their greatest trick by their side. And not a stiff angel. But that's what made it fun. Sam laughed and patted Cas on the shoulder.

"Something like that." Cas began to stand. "Where are you going?"

"With you. Someone needs to catch him when he collapses." Sam smiled. True. He also needed Cas to prove he is really Sam. And not Lucifer in his meat suite.

"Thanks Cas." Castiel nodded. "Let's go." Sam walked side by side with Cas. Drawling from Cas' strength to face his brother. They needed his help. They waited so long, too long. Walking up the stairs Cas waited for Sam to ring the bell

RJ

Buzz Buzz

"I'll get it." Dean called.


End file.
